


Bringing Color

by Mikamod



Series: Our Souls are Made of the Same Star [2]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:00:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8304544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikamod/pseuds/Mikamod
Summary: Soulmate au:People see black and white until they meet their soulmate.





	1. His Blue Eye's

Jamie stood still as a statue, seeing for the first time in her life the true beauty of the city and all its colored lights.  
Colors, bursting and dancing in front of her, and she wondered how anyone could be angry with this sight in their lives. She should have gotten his number, but their conversation had been over as quick as it had started, neither ready to talk about the burst of color that happened when they shook hands.  
The next time they meet and the third went the same way.  
After she found out who Noble was she didn't search for him, didn't tell anyone about the new world of color. 

She should have, it should have been the first thing Jamie told her father when he told her who Nobel really was. She should have filed it when they wanted to send her in undercover. Told someone when Tesla beat the shit out of her.

Instead, it came out when she was at her dad's house with a hit on her head. It was simple she hadn't ben paying attention too preoccupied with the entire situation, the hit on both her and Nobel even if for now she had a bit of a plan.

"Pops can you hand me the pliers, " He picked up the blue handled ones. 

"No red handle"

She turned back to the project but turned back when he didn't hand them to her.

"Pops?" 

He looked at her intently. "How did you know these aren't red?"

She shook her head, "Danny said they were the other day." She sighed looking to her grandfather, she could see it plainly on his face that he wasn't buying it. "I'm trying to fix this okay."

"You can see color now huh?" Henry got up and Jamie followed him already knowing that this was going to blow up in her face, it wasn't like she was trying to get Noble out of going to jail or feeding him information she just didn't want him to die.

"Francis, Danny," Henry called them into the living room and pointed at her to sit down. Her father and brother walked in a little confuse as to way Jamie looked like she was facing execution.

"Jamie can see colors." A statement, no room for argument either.  
"Who-" She could see it all over Danny's face when he realized. "That - you Nobel? fucking, Noble Sanfiono. Jesus Jamie, you sure know how to pick situations." 

"Danny she has no control over who her soulmate is." Her father reminded her oldest brother, but he looked solemn. "But she should have filed it and rejected the assignment." 

She knew of cases like her own cops with criminal soulmates, it never really ended the same way twice some were dismissed from duty.

"I, I still did my job, I didn't let this stop me." She defended herself she wouldn't just roll over the implication in Danny's voice. "I keep my identity secret and got the information."

"No one is saying you didn't Jamie," Erin said having been drawn in by Danny's shouting, she had a calm look in her eyes. "But it could have a huge impact on this case, if the defense wants to they can cast you as emotionally compromised."

Jamie wanted to say her mind was 100% on right but it wasn't, she had every opportunity to get out of the situation but there were so many factors that jumbled her thoughts. 

It's well known that there is a pull on the bond between to new soul mates, between any soul mates. It's a powerful thing and it's at its most powerful the first six days after soulmates meet it's almost impossible to resist. 

That's one of the main reason cops file reports when they meet their soulmate they get a leave of absence. It was possible to ignore but most people couldn't. It was so hard that they were the only exception she knew of in vows of celibacy priest take. 

Well, it can be as bad when the world goes gray again. 

That isn't even starting on the bond itself, hard to control and loud broadcasting feelings back and forth cluttering up the mind.

It's not unheard of for judgment to become impaired but whether it got a law enforcement officer fired all depended on who was calling the shots on the review.

She could feel her anxiety growing as worry radiated from Nobles side. He must be reacting to distress. "Focus Jamie!" 

Danny's shout broke her concentration on the bound, pulling her back into the room.

"Look even if we weren't soulmates I stand by with what I know and let someone die, it's not right." She stood up pacing the room, she wanted to call him now, her father sighed looking torn between two bad options.

"Bring him here, get him to testify."

\--------------------------------------------------  
She walked out as Noble was being patted down, she wouldn't be able to hide any feelings from him when they were this close to each other, he'd read her face wouldn't even need the bound. 

He turned around giving her a look like she'd stuck a knife in his back.  
And god forgive her, it broke Jamie's heart to know he was in a way right. 

"I'm an officer with The NYPD." They walked closer to each other, colors bright and alive with the proximity. 

"What's your name?" Noble's voice was sharp, cutting.

"Does it matter right now?" She replied her voice calm, she was trying to 'pull' the bound to her to push her feelings through hope it could get him to understand even a bit.

"Right, Officer Jane."

"About half an hour ago, John Cavazzere was placed under arrest, along with four of his lieutenant and thirteen other known associates."

Noble tried for nonchalance "This concerns me how?"

"Your uncle Philip Sanfino, was also placed under arrest, along with Escalade Bobby." She felt a tremor of fear through the bond, the same ass the night she was almost tortured by Bobby. "And six other of his associate. Among the charges against them is conspiracy to commit murder-"

She let her own feelings of panic and worry through letting the feeling of sheer relief that Noble was standing in front of her burst into the bond. "- of you"

He looked away from her and she took a that to gather herself again. "Well, that never happened so..."

"It's all one the wire, I can make you a mix tape."

"Funny girl."

"If you agree to testify and cooperate, you'll be put back in contact with your sister who's already agreed and been relocated with a new identity." She wants to say that, this will also keep them in contact, keep him safe.

"She'd never." He was losing his controls, he could feel it.

"She already has."

He looked ready to punch something.

"Or walk away now and spend the rest of your life looking over your shoulder." Without her, never speaking to her. "You know they'll find you." 

They locked eyes, pushing and pulling on the bond. Emotions sparking off of them, her want for him to live, his hurt and feelings of betrayal. So she begged, silently but she begged.

"What's it gonna be?"


	2. Her Purple Ribbon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty short and probably not what everyone was looking for, it's been sitting on my desktop for a month but I like the style and tone, I may do more narrative stories with this later. Once again thank you for the support.

Noble's mom used to tell him and Bianca stories of soulmates, of a colorful world of love and the pain of the world returning to gray.

She would brush their hair back and warn them, "If you ever find your colors don't lose them don't let this family take them from you." Bianca never seemed interested but Noble was, it made him wonder about those feelings. About a colorful world, about being in love with someone so much they made your whole world brighter.

He didn't expect it to come in the form of a beautiful woman with the strangest colored eye's he's ever seen, even to this day he can't pin them to one color. This whirlwind of a who introduced colors that made his world so beautiful but much too real.

Red blood spilling from her lips, splattered on her face when he found he beaten in the parking lot. The same red that bloomed on Tesla's chest when Noble stabbed him, he wanted to break his face but his uncle restrained him.

The yellow light in the police station as he looked through the documents to not only sell out his family but to register as the soulmate to a person who's real name was still unknow to him. The yellow-gold of the dress she wore to a gala with him, she shined brighter than any of the women there.

The purple of her bow, dark in the summer sun almost blending in with her brown hair flowing in the breeze. Surrounded by the flowers of all colors, her sundress a pale almost pink almost white. That same purple ribbon shaking in her hands as she silently cried, tieing it to his sling a silent goodbye. A small memento.

Her nose pink, as she leaned up to his ear. Her voice sad and bittersweet. Her lips as they spilled the secret he'd been waiting to hear.

"Jamie." 

The name nearly lost in the silence, one last kiss before they had to say goodbye for now.


	3. From eight to nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie has some shocking news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a Coda for season 3s 'Greener Grass'

Noble woke up to a recently familiar sound, Jamie getting sick. He rolled out of bed and kneeled beside her, holding her hair back as she heaved. "Why are you going in for a blood test? Between this and the stick tests, I'm sure you're pregnant." 

She wiped her mouth clean, staying bent over for a second before going to the sink, "I do need the blood test, just to be sure before I tell my whole family." She quickly brushed her teeth before pulling on her church clothes. "It won't hurt to be certian, I'll be back after dinner with everyone then I'll pick you up and we can go to my appointment." She gave him a quick kiss rushing out the door trying not to be late.

Church was uneventful for the most part, except that she had to go throw up a couple of times during the service. Linda gave her a few looks but didn't say anything. Dinner was for once uneventful until Danny said the word 'Situation' which sent the whole table flurried with words about pregnancy which lead to someone shouting "No one's pregnant!"

"I might be." 

Jamie spoke up clear through the noise which caused every head to snap to her. "What!" Danny looked ready to pop a valve and everyone else looked more confused than she'd seen them in forever.

She froze up, did she just say that out loud?!

"You're pregnant aunt Jamie," Jack asked excitedly

Nicky stared at her. "Is it that guy I saw you eating lunch with yesterday?"

"I didn't know you were seeing anyone." Dad always the calm voice at the table. It held several hidden questions. Is she seeing anyone other than her soulmate? Is He back in town?

"Wait you were eating lunch with Vinny yesterday when I saw you," Danny exclaimed.

"Who's Vinny?"

"Her partner." 

"No, it's not Vinny." Her voice lost in the uproar around the table.

She couldn't focus on anything, everyone rushing to talk. Add to that the fact that she could feel her nausea making itself know. She practically leaped up from the table and rushed to the bathroom, reaching the toilet just in time throwing up all of the food she'd managed to get down.

She jolted when a hand started to rub her back.

"They are ready to break down the door, to ask you questions." God bless Linda. "Do you need to run to the store or hospital?"

"No need, I have an appointment today already." She flushed, pulling herself up and to the sink. "And I've taken six home tests, all but two came back positive." She grabbed an extra toothbrush, she left it a couple of months ago when she stayed over after a concussion, and went to town getting the taste out of her mouth.

"I should have kept my mouth shut." She laid her head down on her arms taking a moment to collect herself, unsure oh how to face her family. 

She opened the door, expecting to be greeted by the whole family but only her dad was waiting for her in the hallway, she couldn't stand still shifting from foot to foot, waiting for some sign of disapproval.

"I think we need to talk Jamie." Her dad pulled her into a tight hug rubbing her back before they walked to the living room. She curled up in the chair her grandpa normally occupied.

"Are you sure?"

Jamie wasn't sure where to start, there was a lot to go over. 

"Pretty, the blood test is more a precaution at this point."

"So, the father?" Count on her dad to get to the point.

"It's Noble." No need to hide the truth from anyone.

She knew that sigh, the one that meant she or one of her siblings had created a lot of trouble for him. "He's back in town? Does he know?"

She nodded quickly. 

"Was this from a one-night thing or?" Her dad looked about as awkward as she felt. 

"No, we've been seeing ea- we are seeing each other, ...again for about four months. " She shrugged like she wasn't breaking departmet policy. Technically there wasn't any rule but it was 'strongly recommended' that if your soulmate was a criminal, even a former criminal one was supposed to report it. "He hasn't had contact with any member of his family besides Bianca for more than a year, he's been sober for more than a year as well "

"You should have reported that he was back and that you were actively seeing each other. There are reasons those procedures exist Jamie." She squirmed knowing he was right but they had felt like they were the best option to watch the others back.

"What are your plans?" She could see what question he was really asking, and while she definitely supported a woman's right it was never a concrete thought in her mind, she'd figured that safe sex was working for her that if she was ever pregnant she'd be married and ready to start a family.

She was a few of those things, maybe not married but She and Noble were bonded

"I'm keeping it." She looked at her hands not yet ready to meet her father's eyes., It must be a lot of information to take in. 

"It's okay." Frank placed his hand on her shoulder. "You are registered soulmates so you'll just have to be sure that you sigh up for maternity leave when you get closer." 

She nodded getting up from the chair. "I have a doctors appointment to get to."

"Should I get everyone planning a wedding?"

She turned to see her sibling, grandfather, and Linda at the dining room door.

"I'm not sure if he'll say yes."

Danny huffed a laugh.

"You got a problem with me proposing?"

"You are doing things a little out of order here kid."

She smiled brightly at them.

"Well, I have to go."


	4. At the start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback to Noble and Jamies first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went back and edited the first chapter to help the continuity.  
> This is basically porn with a little bit of plot.

Her whole body was so hot, despite the AC in her apartment on nearly full blast. Jamie's head was clouded with nothing but want, picturing soft brown hair and blue eyes filling up her mind, she wondered if his hands were rough and well worn, or soft and gentle. 

She couldn't figure out which one she wanted more. 

In her more rational mind, she knew this was her body wanting to fully bond with her soulmate, and she knew Noble was going through the same thing, that putting it off for so long, most people give it two to three days, simply made it worse. This was the night of the sixth day. The hardest part, it was possible to ignore the pull.   
Fuck, even just moving her legs sent a shock through her body.

She ran her hands down her own body, fingers tips brushing her breasts. Her left hand stayed there, tweaking her nipple gasping out a breath.

Jamie felt the wetness on her thighs, she didn't think she'd even been this wet before, teasing touches to her clit only added to her need. She wanted to be filled. Wanted him inside her. 

"Fuck!!" 

Her control snapped like a wire. 

She fumbled for her burner phone. dialing his speed dial.

"324 Park Ave. apartment 1621." 

"I'll be there in, " She tried to figure it out in her head but it wasn't working. "Soon."

Jamie hung up before Noble could reply, throwing on the closest clothes, namely her shorts and tank top that she slept in, running out into the living room she grabbed her overcoat, pulling it closed. She shoved her feet into a pair of boots. 

She had just enough mind to remember basics. Keys, wallet, and to lock her door. 

The cab ride over was torture, ever minor hitch in the road had her biting her lip to hold into the noises, her hands clenched in her lap, nails digging into her palms. She was certain she paid the cabby far more than he told her a quick, "Keep the change" thrown behind her.

Jamie felt the pull intensifying the closer she got the sixteenth floor, leaning against the cold metal of the elevator, the cool metal giving her pause.

She walked down the hall finding his apartment, she took a deep breath. 

\------------------------------------

Noble threw his phone onto the bed, he'd already tried to handle himself once, but he just wanted Jane here.

He moved to the kitchen nursing a glass of water, taking his time waiting for her. 

Noble practically jumped to the door when he heard the knock, he did have the sense to hide his nudeness behind the door, well she looked far more put together than he did. The moment the door was shut he found himself pushed against it, her mouth squarely on his and her tongue invading his mouth. 

He tangled his finger in her hair drawing her closer, flipping them so she was backed against the door, undoing her coat and letting it sink to the floor. Noble broke from the kiss to take her in, finding himself turned on even more.

He crowded her back against the door stripping her shorts off, he grabbed her thighs lifting her up, his mind flew to her neck which he kissed and nipped at as he slid into her, meeting no resistances.  
Her legs tightened around his waist, she arched into him meeting each of his pushes, the moments despite and fast, unrelenting, both on the edge to make it last. He was sure the neighbors were going to fill a noise complaint but didn't care if he could keep hearing her moan more.

\---------------------------------------  
Jamie quivered feeling Noble still in his thrusts, the increasing pressure yanked her climax from her a sharp gasp accompanied it.

She whimpered as Noble pulled out her body sensitive and sore, now the worst of the pull had passed she was acutely aware of how debauched she must look, her whole body turning red. 

"Where is your bedroom?"

He smiled, taking her hand. "This way." He picked up her shorts and jacket leading her to the bed.

Jamie stretched out on the bed, kicking off her boots and pulling off her top, she found herself still wanting more. She was no longer so horny that it was disrupting but another round sounded nice.

"Noble."

She lifted her chest up resting on her elbows, holding her hand out for him. "Come here." 

He smiled at her taking her hand, she pulled him down rolling him under her. She pressed her body down on his every inch touching. He pulled her into a long kiss, tounges pushing and twining together.   
She pushed herself up once more, taking in the man pinned below her, wiry with some muscles, the odd freckle here and there. She set her hands to work, leaning down to kiss and suckle his collar bone. She could feel her body heating up again as he hardened in her hands.

"Round two already?" Noble had that same cocky smile from the restaurant. 

"Think you can handle it?" 

He ran his hands down her sides and across her hips. "I think I'll let you do the work this-"

She smiled at the moan she drew from him as she lowered herself on his length. "You were sayi-Ah~"

His thrust up surprised her. She stuck her tongue out at him before rocking her hips.

"You look very good up there."

He slipped his hands up to her breast cupping each in his hands, teasing her nipples with his thumbs.

She started to work her legs lifting herself up and letting herself fall, Noble's hands trailed her body before coming to grip her hips, pulling down every time she lifted up.

He rose up, their position now her kneeling in his lap, the two moved in synch with each other, finally, she fully opened the bond allowing a feedback loop of their pleasure. The sensations drowning her, she dug her nails into his back leaving a tail of raised skin as they slid down.

Jamie wasn't sure who found ecstasy first but it felt like a shock in her system. She nearly passed out and she could feel Noble's exhaustion as well the two fell onto the bed chests heaving. 

They laid out Noble pulling the thinnest sheet over them with sluggish movement, before reaching toward her, she complied tucking herself in his arms. 

Her last sluggish thought was how lucky she was that tomorrow was her day off.


End file.
